My Little Angel
by Eemillee 2
Summary: Seraphina Potter is now a vampire. Follow her story, as Sera deals with her new self and her new feelings for Remus. Sparks fly when the werewolf and the vampire clash. Will the Marauders end up in ruins, or will they conquer the new year at Hogwarts?


A/N: I own only Seraphina and Rosie.

Chapter 1

**Seraphina:**

**Giggling, I pull my brother through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4.**

"Come _on,_ James! We have to find Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail!" I moan, impatiently ruffling my jet black hair. He chuckles, his glasses slipping down his nose.

"You're just so excited to see Wormtail," James teases. I shriek, drawing disdainful glances from Lily Evans and her posse. We were still roaring with laughter when my twin and I collapse into our seats. I miss, and land on Remus' lap. James and I laugh harder. Sirius snorts.

"You sound like choking bears, Twin." That was James' and mine nickname, we were separately and collectively called 'Twin'. Giggling, I pout and wrap my arms around Remus' neck.

"Remmie, Paddie's being mean," I sing. Remus glares playfully at Sirius and hits him upside the head.

"Bad dog!" he scolds, trying to stifle his laughter and failing. Peter snickers. I snuggle closer to my best friend.

"How was your summer, Moony?" I murmur. Remus grimaces.

"Good enough, I guess. Yours?" I mimic him, my face twisting into a scowl.

"Good enough, I guess." Just this past summer, I had been bitten by a vampire. I don't eat; I can sleep whenever I want; I can't go out in the sun, or I'll burn; and I'm deathly allergic to garlic and get burned by crosses. With a sigh, I let my eyes drift shut.

**

* * *

**

Remus:

Seraphina let out a sigh, and her body relaxes. I look down at her and smile gently. She was asleep. Seraphina had wavy blue-black glossy hair that was usually tousled as if she just rolled out of bed, and fathomless indigo eyes. James looks at her, then mutters,

"I'm worried about her, guys." Startled, I look up. Sirius cocks his head, and Peter frowns.

"Why?" he demands. Peter adores her and yells at anyone who hurts her in any way.

"I dunno. She's more…distant, and never eats. She got back from Ireland and hardly ever hung around since. Sera was always out in the forest, or sneaking out at night, and she's been wearing long sleeves and jeans all the time. Mum made Sera's favorite meal: spaghetti with garlic and sausage. Seraphina nearly threw up and threw the dish across the room before she had even _tried_ it. Mum got worried, obviously, and asked Twin about it all. Sera threw a fit, screaming that none of us understood the sacrifices she made to keep us safe and that she was damned for eternity. Mum and Da were shocked..."James trails off. Suddenly it hits me. Dear God, Seraphina Liberty Potter was a _vampire_.

"Prongs..." I begin slowly. He looks at me, his hazel eyes troubled. "I'll talk to her. You guys leave early, and I'll hang back. I think I know what's wrong." _But I hope I'm not right_, I add silently. James smiles brightly.

"Really, Moony? Thanks!"

When they leave, about an hour later, I kneel next to Seraphina.

"Seraphina..." I whisper, shaking her lightly. She stirs, her nostrils flaring. Her eyes open part way and she yelps, toppling out of her seat.

**

* * *

**

Seraphina:

Remus landed on me and we both let out strangled groans. 

"Moony, why'd you scare me?" I moan. I hadn't known one could scare a vampire. He chuckles, a sound that vibrated deep in his chest. He takes my hand and helps me up; we walk off the train.

"Let's walk. Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail are saving us seats," Remus murmurs. Mildly curious, I follow him to the edge of the forest. He pauses, leans in, and inhales deeply. I freeze, gnashing my teeth together.

"Damn. I was right," he mutters.

"Remus?" I snap, letting a low growl rumble in my chest. His amber eyes turn yellow-green.

"When did it bite you, Sera? Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asks desperatly as we start to walk again.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Remus," I say stiffly. Remus throws his hands into the air and yells,

"I'm not a fool, Seraphina Liberty Potter!" I step close, flashing my claw-like nails and my fangs.

"Do not call me that. I am no angel," I hiss. Remus steps back, baring his throat. Some unidentifiable emotion glimmered in his wolf eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sera. I just want to help," he apologizes gruffly. Remus was a dominant, and it clearly wasn't easy to submit-especially to _me._ I relax, and reach for his hand once more. Again, we resume our walk to Hogwarts.

"I ran into a rogue vamp in Ireland. He knew my parents. Jonathon said he'd kill them if I didn't offer to be his meal. I wasn't drained all the way, and..." I shrug, trying to block out the transformation. We pause, just outside the Great Hall.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there, Sera. To protect you, to support you...." There's a long silence, and Remus' eyes are amber now, sparkling. "And don't worry. You're still my little angel," he murmurs, brushing back my hair and kissing my forehead. I wrap my arms around his neck, and burrow into him, hiding my blush.

"Thanks, Moony," I whisper, pulling away. Butterflies dance in my stomach. When we sneak in, I sit next to James instead of Remus. The Marauders frown at the break in our usual pattern. Remmie raises his eyebrows and our knees skim. What blood was left in me flushes in my cheeks.

Are you and Moony fighting, or something? James' 'voice' resonates inside my head, and I realize I let my guard fall. It's the first time since Ireland that we've used our twin telepathy. I shift uneasily. Or something... James eyes me shrewdly, then studies Remus. A wide, slightly manic grin dances across his face.

YOU LIKE MOONY!! 


End file.
